Love Letters
by the labile affect
Summary: Some of the boys decide to write letters to express their love on Valentine's Day. Cute and fluffy! Bunny, Style, Creek. R&R, please!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park! SP belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

**This fic is a gift for my wifey, SushiLove91~ Happy birthday and I love you! x3**

* * *

><p><em>My Precious Buttercup,<em>

_Uh, heheh, I'm not very good at this type of romantic thing. But, you know, I knew you'd like it so I'm gonna make the effort at least. Well, where do I start?_

_Some people say we look kind of similar, but you're a hell of a lot cuter. And so innocent and... damn, how'd I get a catch like you? You're like an angel, I swear, all beautiful and pure. I don't know, but, you've been with me through everything. You hug me when you can tell that I had a rough night at home, you believe me when I tell you about my deaths... And despite my reputation as the town whore, you put your heart on the line to give me a chance to change that. Nobody else gives a crap about what the quiet guy in the orange hoodie has to say, but you always listen to me._

_And, of course, there was the time last week you got all mad when Cartman was making fun of me for being broke and you called him an asshole. That was pretty awesome. And adorable. I wish that I could buy you everything you ever wanted, but I love how you understand completely when I can't take you out to dinner. I may be the poorest kid in school, but you make me feel like the richest man in the world._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Kenny.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hey Kyle,<em>

_I know you're totally going to make fun of me for this later, but I don't care. I want to tell you about all the sappy, unmanly feelings I have for you and when would be a better time to do so than today?_

_You're my Super Best Friend, but, um, as of recently, you've become even more than that to me. And not just an amazing boyfriend either. You're my soulmate. My 'one'. No matter how cheesy that sounds to you, I know it's true. Because through thick and thin, you've stuck by my side. But what's really important to me are the times when we fell apart, but then you came back to me. Like when... like when I was a cynical alcoholic. I was so depressed then, but you know what pulled me through? You._

_I was so sure that I'd lost you forever because of my stupid negative outlook on the world, but then there was that day when you showed up at my door and you just... embraced me. You have no idea how long I'd needed to be held like that. And that's when I finally snapped out of it. Not completely, but enough to realize that I had to try to be happy again. And with your help, I was. That was also the day that I noticed how gorgeous you are, by the way._

_Just thought you should know._

_Love,_  
><em>Stan.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tweekers,<em>

_You probably know better than anyone that I suck at expressing myself, but for you, I want to try. I... I know that I'm not the best boyfriend. I don't act nearly as loving as I should, but I need you to know that I do care._

_You're always there for me, even if I give you the cold shoulder because I'm in a bad mood. You understand that I have a hard time with words. You know that I want to talk about my feelings, desperately, but that I can't. I don't know what it is, but I'm terrified of telling people about all of the crap I have bottled up. You're so damn patient. And when I do lose control around you, you take the role of the calm one. Because even though you're worried about me, you know that I need more than a panicking friend for comfort._

_You're the only one who has seen me really smile and laugh. You're sure as hell the only one who's seen me cry. And you're the only one who holds my hand. You don't feel the need to fill every silence and I appreciate that so damn much. You dote on me like a mother, because you know that mine doesn't. You're pretty cool, I guess is what I'm trying to say. And I like how we agree that this commercial holiday sucks ass, but I thought that I'd make the best of it I could._

_You make me soooo happy,_  
><em>Craig.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Ken,<em>

_Well, gee, you're the sweetest and bestest boyfriend I could have ever asked for! I don't even know where to begin, 'cause there's too many amazing things to tell about you!_

_You're so handsome and even though ya deny it, you're really intelligent! You're not always good at tests, per se... but you have a very wise perspective on life. You're interesting to talk to and you have a lot of fun ideas when we're bored! Like the time when we had a snow day and I was getting tired of being cooped up inside. You took me to Stark's Pond to slide around on the ice and then we went people watching! That was such a nice date and it's one of my favorite memories of being with you._

_You're also really protective of me and that's one of your most endearing qualities. You get so angry when anybody says somethin' mean about me and I've even had to stop you from punching Eric a couple of times! I don't like to see you get into trouble, but I'm awfully grateful for you because of how safe you make me feel. And even when I'm misbehavin' like always and my parents have ta ground me, you still tell me that I'm perfect. It just makes me sad that you can't see how incredible you are yourself! :)_

_Hugs & Kisses!_  
><em>Butters.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hi Stan,<em>

_I'm not as good at this sensitive stuff as you are, but I'll take a crack at it because I know this will make you smile and that's definitely worth the frustration of trying to find the right words._

_Not that I'm emotionally challenged like Craig or an ass like Cartman, but you know. I'm sort of a perfectionist and this I especially don't want to get wrong. But then again, what does it matter? You'll think it's great even if it isn't, because that's how wonderful you are. You don't think I could ever do anything wrong and it almost breaks my heart, because... I've turned my back on you when you needed me most. You always tell me not to worry about it, that it's all okay now, but I can't help how guilty I feel._

_We were just a couple of stupid kids at that period, I know, but still. And yeah, I did return to you in the end, but I never should have left! Your side is where I belong, because we need each other, Stan. At least, I need you. It's just... you treat me so well, and sometimes I worry if I'm as good to you as you are to me. Because you deserve the best, you know? Because that's what you are; number one of my heart. And yes, I really wrote those corny words. I know, I can't believe it either. Don't deny thinking that, you smart ass!_

_From,_  
><em>Kyle.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Craig,<em>

_I know you think today is stupid and I hate it too, but I still wanted to take advantage of it. I wanted to tell you what's been on my mind lately and I'm better at writing this kind of stuff out. You know how squeaky my voice gets when I'm nervous._

_You're the only person I've ever really trusted. You could be holding a loaded gun to my temple and it wouldn't scare me, because I know you wouldn't pull the trigger. I don't know how romantic that sounds to you, but believe me when I say that's a big deal for me. Whenever I have a panic attack, it's your soothing tone that settles me down. To you it's monotonous, but to me it's the essence of relaxing. And when we're alone and you run your fingers through my crazy hair... that's my little piece of heaven._

_You're blissfully composed and serene and that's why I love you, Craig. You see that as a flaw, but I consider it to be true beauty. Your tranquility is a better cure to my paranoia than any cup of coffee and that's... astounding. And yet, at the same time, I appreciate how real you are with me. Because don't you worry for a second that I mind listening to your thoughts and feelings. I feel special that I'm the only one you confide in and it never burdens me. In fact, thank you for sharing that side with me._

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_Tweek._

* * *

><p><strong>So... how'd I do? 8D Don't ask me why I'm doing a Valentine's story in March, I just felt like it. xD<strong>


End file.
